jovefandomcom-20200214-history
Exposure
Exposure is essentially how long the camera is exposed to a single light source. Like a camera in real life, higher exposure times mean brighter images. Exposure in Jove which is found in the Jove Camera, allows you to control how bright your image is. Very low exposure would only let the brightest of objects be seen, while a very high exposure would essentially make the image white. Exposure is always on in Jove, although exposure type is up to the user. images of exposure here Types of Exposure Jove has 4 different exposure modes found in the Jove Camera. Each of them serve similar purpose, to control the exposure of the frame to the scene, but each doing it in a slightly different way. These modes are. *Manual *Auto Priority (selected by default) *Shutter Priority *Aperture Priority Manual Exposure Mode Manual Exposure Mode sets a given exposure amount that will remain constant, no matter the amount of light entering the camera. This can be wanted if you want a single exposure setting to have everything equally lit, or keep a certain brightness or darkness. It can be also used to replicate real life camera settings. Manual Exposure has multiple parameters open to be modfied. *F-number - Controls the F-number, which is the ratio between the len's focal length to the diameter of the entrance pupil.. *ISO - Controls how sensitive the camera is to light. *Shutter Speed - Controls the shutter speed of the camera. It may be useful to research basic camera functions to full understand what these settings do and what to set them to. A good website of basic knowledge can be found here > https://photographylife.com/what-is-shutter-speed-in-photography Auto Priority Exposure Mode Auto Priority Exposure Mode automatically changes the exposure of the camera depending on the lighting. When exposed to a very bright light source the exposure will automatically darken, and when exposed to darkness the exposure will automatically brighten. This replicates how human eyes work. Auto Priority Exposure Mode has multiple parameters open to be modified. *Focal Length- Controls the focal length of the camera. Currently doesn't do much but effect bloom. *Exposire Compensation - Manually add or substract from the automatically set exposure result. *Adjustment Speed - The rate at which the automatic exposure changes, higher values will change the exposure faster while lower values will change the exposure slower. Shutter Priority Exposure Mode Shutter Priority Exposure Mode, like Auto Priority Exposure Mode, automatically changes the exposure based on the incoming light, but uses shutter speed instead of focal length. Shutter Priority Exposure Mode has multiple parameters open to be modified. *Shutter Speed - Controls the shutter speed of the camera. *Exposire Compensation - Manually add or substract from the automatically set exposure result. *Adjustment Speed - The rate at which the automatic exposure changes, higher values will change the exposure faster while lower values will change the exposure slower. Aperture Priority Aperture Priority Exposure Mode, like Auto Priority Exposure Mode, automatically changes the exposure based on the incoming light, but takes an extra parameter f-number. *Focal Length- Controls the focal length of the camera. Currently doesn't do much but effect bloom. *F-number - Controls the F-number, which is the ratio between len's focal length to the entrance pupil diamter. *Exposire Compensation - Manually add or substract from the automatically set exposure result. *Adjustment Speed - The rate at which the automatic exposure changes, higher values will change the exposure faster while lower values will change the exposure slower.